


We’re in this together

by pepi



Series: How not to do the whole One-Night-Stand thing... [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi/pseuds/pepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wanted to sneak out of the flat of last night’s hookup. Only problem: there is a very adorable guy making pancakes in the kitchen and he invites Bucky to join him for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re in this together

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sadly no beta.

It took Bucky a few seconds to realize 5 things.  
1\. His head was pounding. He was having a pretty awful hangover  
2\. He was woken up by the sound of the bedroom door closing.  
3\. He was not in his own bed.  
4\. The guy he hooked up with last night was still deeply asleep and snoring next to him  
5\. Ergo: someone else was in the flat of his hookup (whose name he couldn’t really remember)

So, even though his hook up was still asleep, Bucky couldn’t really sneak out of the flat undetected. At least this way he wouldn’t have to talk to his hookup. Bruce? Bro? Brock? Something like that…  
Yes, Bucky wasn’t all that proud of the state he was in. But he could deal with his life choices later. Now he just had to get out. Maybe the other person who was in the flat (a friend? Roommate?) had left or was in the bathroom. 

Slowly and as quiet as possible Bucky pulled back the covers and sat up at the edge of the bed he was in. While he willed his head to stop pounding so loud and the room to stop spinning he took a first look around the room and was very confused. The room didn’t really fit with what Bucky remembered about Bro… something. There were plants on the windowsill, a bookcase that looked like it was about to crash under the weight of all the books and one wall was a colorful collage of photographs of people, landscapes and everyday scenes. Every single picture had an air of intimacy to it. Brock hadn’t seemed like the guy to read a lot or take pictures of beautiful things and keep plants alive. Maybe Bucky had miscalculated and Bruce was actually a much more interesting person than Bucky had given him credit. Still, it didn’t stop Bucky from wanting to leave. So he got up and started to collect his clothes from the floor. He put his boxer briefs on and decided to not risk waking the man on the bed so he opened the door to the living room to get dressed there.

“Good morning. You want pancakes?”  
Bucky was sure his eyes were about to fall out of his face, that’s how hard he was staring. There, in the kitchen of his hookup stood the most gorgeous guy Bucky had ever seen. Big blues eyes, pink, oh so kissable lips, blond hair that was falling in his face and all this packed into a small, skinny, perfect body. Of course Bucky managed to sleep with the wrong person occupying this flat. Because as much as Bro… something, wasn’t his type at all, this guy in front of him was pretty much exactly what Bucky had always wanted.  
“I… Just…” he stuttered and pointed at the door leading out of the flat, but the guy in front of him stopped him.  
“I’m assuming you are trying to sneak out? No worries, Brock won’t get up for at least another hour. So, pancakes?”  
So, Brock was the name. Good to know, or not… And Bucky knew it probably was a bad idea, maybe even a worse idea than hooking up with Brook, but he nodded at the guy.  
“Sure, I could do with some breakfast. And coffee, maybe?”  
The guy smiled at him and pressed a mug of amazing smelling coffee into Bucky’s hands.  
“I’ve got you covered. You can use the bathroom and get dresses while I finish up here.”

And so Bucky ended up having breakfast with the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. That alone would have been bad, seeing as he just came out of some other guy’s room he had hooked up the night before. But oh no, it got worse: The gorgeous guy was also very very nice and adorable. He had introduced himself as Steve and had laughed at Bucky for his nickname. But not in a mean way, more in a ‘that is adorable I like it’ kinda way.  
Bucky was screwed!

He was just about to take the last bite of his pancake when he heard the door to Brook’s room open behind him.  
There was silence as Steve stared at the door. Then a very quiet, surprised “Stevie?”  
And suddenly Steve was smiling, but not his normal, nice smile. No, a very mean smile.  
“Oh, good morning Brock. Had a good night? Had a good fuck? Don’t mind me. I like getting back to MY flat to see my boyfriend in bed with another guy.”  
“Boyfriend?”  
Bucky felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head and he just stared at Steve. With the whip of his head Steve was looking at him again.  
“Oh yes, boyfriend. This is also is my flat.”  
Bucky didn’t know what to do. He felt like shit and the way Steve now looked at him, cold and heartbroken, made everything worse. But he didn’t have time to think about that all too much, because Steve looked away from him again and got up.  
“Get out!”  
Bucky stood up immediately and walked towards the door. He didn’t want to leave, but if Steve wanted him to leave, he would. Maybe he could come back sometime, leave an apology letter or something… But if Steve wanted him to leave now, he would. But there suddenly was a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.  
“Not you! Brock!”  
Oh… Oh! Steve wanted Brock to leave, not him. Well, that was better.  
“Aw, come one Stevie. Don’t be like that. You can’t really be mad about that, I mean, you were gone for a week. There is only so much my hand can do for me.”  
That made Bucky turn around and glare at Brook. How dare he talk like that to Steve? How dare he talk like that to anyone in general, but sweet, gentle Steve especially? He was just about to speak up, when Steve beat him to it.  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Flat. Now. And don’t you dare come back!”  
Now that made Brock laugh and that in turn made Bucky very angry.  
“Oh come on sweetheart. We both know you need me. There is no one out there who would even look at you twice. Without me you would just be alone. So, you have to share me? Big deal.”  
While he talked, Brock slowly walked toward Steve, reaching out with his hand as if to touch Steve.  
“Hey, shut your stupid mouth!” Bucky just couldn’t be quiet any longer. “You’re a piece of shit and you do not deserve a wonderful person like Steve! So do as he said and leave. Now!”  
Brook and Steve both stared at him, Steve with something like fondness in his eyes and Brook still smirking but also a bit taken back.  
“Oh you shut your mouth. This has nothing to do with you.”  
Bucky couldn’t stop himself, he walked toward Brock now, glaring at him.  
“Oh, this has something to do with me! Since you had sex with me in your boyfriend’s bed!”  
Brock just laughed. “I didn’t hear you complaining! Now get out of my way. I need to talk some sense into my boyfriend.”  
And that was it, Bucky took a last step and in got right in Brocks face.  
“I was way too drunk to complain. And now I’m complaining. Now do as you are told and leave!”  
Brock did shrink a bit and Bucky had never been so glad about the fact he could look very terrifying when he wanted to. And boy did he want to look terrifying right now. With one last look at Steve Brock started to walk towards the door. “You know where to find me when you come back to your senses. You’ll miss me and my cock in no time!” With one last hateful look in Bucky’s direction he pulled the door close.

Within seconds Bucky turned to Steve. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I… will leave, in a bit. As soon as I made sure you are okay. You want to call someone? A friend? Tell them to come over? Or should I drop you off somewhere…?”  
Steve just smiled at him and nodded at the table.  
“How about we finish our breakfast?”  
Bucky stopped his rambling and stared at Steve with big eyes. “What?”  
“What I want to do right now is have breakfast with you.” Steve smiled at him and sat down again pointing at the second chair for Bucky to sit down. Still kind of in shock, Bucky sat down.

It should have been awkward, it should have been awful. But it wasn’t. They went back to eating and talking, almost as if the last few minutes hadn’t happened. Almost…  
“So, how was he?”  
Bucky almost chocked on his orange juice, but answered truthfully “Awful!” which made Steve laugh.  
“I knew it! Did he even make you come?”  
This question should sound hostile; Steve was asking Bucky if his boyfriend had made Bucky come. But it wasn’t a hostile question. It was a very curious question  
“Ahm, no… He came and left me to take care of myself.”  
Steve almost looked as if he felt sorry for Bucky “Typical Brock…”  
This should be so weird, but it wasn’t. And not even that felt weird. But there was something that really burned on Bucky’s tong.  
“How come someone like you is with someone like him?”  
“How come someone like you sleeps with someone like him?”  
Steve had a point there…  
“Bad life choices and too much alcohol. But I asked first!”  
With a sigh Steve put down his coffee mug and shrugged. “He… He wasn’t always like that. And I didn’t see the change. Everyone else did, all my friends warned me to get away from him. But I was just so… comfortable in this familiar relationship, I couldn’t see it. So… I think I owe you a big thank you!”  
For what felt like the 100th time Bucky felt like his eyes were to pop out of his face. “You… you thank me for sleeping with your boyfriend?”  
Steve just smiled. “Ex-boyfriend. And yes. Finally gave me the reason I needed to kick him out.”

When it was time for Bucky to leave, he didn’t want to. When he had woken up that morning, he couldn’t wait to get out of this place and never look back, now he wanted to stay forever. But still, he got up, put on his shoes and went to the door, thanking Steve for breakfast. The door was almost closed behind him, when he turned back to Steve. “Would it be too weird if I asked you out for coffee sometime?”  
Steve answered with a big smile. “Weird? Yes. But I like weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are more than welcome :)  
> (I have an idea for a sequel, so please let me know if you would be interested!)


End file.
